Power Rangers Jurassic Impact
by SentaSophia
Summary: The bad guys have taken over and no one saw it coming! First the governments fell then imprisonment came next… all of them fell, either by capture or extermination. Now it's time for a new team of Rangers to step forward, one no one saw coming…not even them! Will they be able to put aside differences and hardships to be the team the world needs or will the Earth actually fall?
1. Rise of Disaster!

**Hey everyone Sen here… this is an idea I've had ever since our elections, for those that don't I'm from America…if that tells you anything. So I thought it would be fun to write one where the bad guys weren't so straight forward and yes, I will still be updating the others so no worries there. Oh and there will be an OC contest at the end of this prologue!**

 **Dr. Savi Corrine is portrayed by Katie McGrath**

 **Dr. Cal Emerson is portrayed by Chris Pratt**

Prologue

 _It all began when the President made an unusual statement in a press conference and not less than a day later, the President and his cabinet were found dead with the Vice President missing. Nearly a month later, the Prime Minister of Britain bombed the U.S. East Coast, then proceeded to bomb allied countries in Europe. The conflict escalated into a third world war that no one saw coming and the people felt the sting of loss._

 _As the war raged on, every country suffered inner turmoil. America had gone into a state of hysteria without a leader and was unable to keep a president in office. In Europe, guerillas began killing everyone who didn't do what they wanted. Russia, Japan, and China were locked in a shooting war with the threat of nuclear war on the horizon. Africa and Central Asia were close to being wiped off the map. Everything looked utterly hopeless!_

 _That's when they came... the man and his consorts who promised peace. Everyone believed them, until they saw the peace that was bought, but by then it was too late. They had gotten rid of governments and killed those who opposed them. After eliminating the military, they began hunting down the world's next line of defense: the Power Rangers._

 _Some of the Rangers fought and were captured or killed. Some hid until they were needed while others simply remained hidden. As the people of the planet watched, they began to realize that this had been the villains' plan all along. Who would save the saviors now?_

~PRJI~

The National Mall now looked like a warzone had hit it. The museums were destroyed or in shamble, the monuments didn't look much better. People were walking around with fear and hesitancy, constantly looking over their shoulder. A deep and maniac laugh emanated as a tall man with sunken blue eyes and an even darker air about him watched out the window. He turned from the window as his dark brown hair blew about a bit. His eyes shifted slightly as they became slightly slitted then returned to normal when a man, or so he seemed, walked in and handed him his report on the takeover.

"My Lord, we have conquered one of the last survivor strongholds. All that's left is the one on the west coast," spoke the muscular man as he knelt before her. The man smiled at him as he spoke softly, looking at the file,

"And what of the package and its carriers?" The man looked up with a fearful look in his eyes as he sighed and continued,

"This is not as troubling as it may seem. Seeing as they only have one more place to go and they will go there if it means safety." The man nodded and hesitantly asked,

"What of what's in the package? What if they find a way to use it?" The man thought for a moment, his consort had brought a good point but he didn't think those two seemed like much of a threat.

"I don't believe that they are much of a threat, while they were at one point, they are not now!" He smiled evilly as he looked down at the pictures, in one was a muscular man with a oval face and hard dark eyes and shaggy dark hair. His blaster pointing straight ahead. His bloody clothes torn revealing his muscle and his scarring. The man smiled lightly as his eyes went over to the other picture a tall leaner man. He had fair skin that brought out his dark eyes and spiky black hair. His face seemed weather as the remnant of a scar encroached on his jawline. He clutched a briefcase as he too was firing at something. The man looked at the pictures again and said quietly,

"Better be prepared old friends! I will find you and I will squash you just like the others."

~PRJI~

It was a normal day in the town of Little Hope as everyone went about their lives even after news of another stronghold falling to Katastros. They were the last left in America and possibly the world they weren't sure. All the towns people knew was, they weren't going down without a fight.

"Hmmm," a sweet voice hummed as footsteps echoed behind it.

"What is it, Savi?" asked a rich, deep voice. The first voice, Savi, turned to see her companion and fellow doctor had walked into the room and was now seated on the loveseat staring at her, his hooded hazel eyes boring into Savi's ice blue ones. His dark brown hair spiked up a bit above his forehead as his normally fair skin was tanned from having to work out in the sun outside of the city walls. Savi hummed for a moment as she turned to look out the window before answering,

"Do you get the feeling things are about to change for our little town?" Her companion raised an eyebrow then thought for a moment before murmuring,

"They already have! Outside of the wall, death is rampant and Katastros doesn't make it any easier." Savi sighed and shook her head, turning and making her way to the loveseat across from the man.

"That's not what I meant. I have this feeling things are about to change like life altering change, Cal. Something is about to happen that could end all of this." The man, Cal, raised an eyebrow and was about to say something when a nurse barged in,

"Doctor Corrine, there is an emergency. A man is bad shape and they need you now!" Savi nodded and gave Cal one last look before following the nurse out the door. Cal watched his friend's back as he thought about it. Hmmm, her gut has never been wrong. But if she is right then we may all be in for a real war.

~PRJI~

As wind whipped up and around, two men made their way through the deserted towns. As they looked over their shoulders every once in a while to make sure they weren't followed. The first signaled to the second to take shelter in an abandoned warehouse as he followed closely behind. The man with the briefcase sat down with a grunt as the other joined him.

"How long can we keep up this running?" he asked his companion, who was digging through his pack for another water bottle. The other man finally found one wincing a little as he strained his shoulder and handed it to the man with briefcase before saying,

"I don't know! But all I know is, if anyone is to stand a chance then we have to get that briefcase to Little Hope." The other man took the water bottle and took a drink before nodding, and checking on the contents of the briefcase all of which were accounted for. He looked back at his companion, his once short hair now longer to point of his curls fell in his face.

"Then we must leave, so we can get there sooner." The other nodded as he cracked his neck then stood up and offered the other a hand. The two left and not a moment later the very building there were in got demolished by a giant monster. The two quickly hid as I swept through what was left of the town. They looked at each other and noticed the spark back in both their eyes. With one last nod they both made their way to the west coast or more specifically, Little Hope! Where they hoped they would find the world's saviors.

 **And here is the beginning of the Prologue or Chapter 1… I'm not sure, may change that. Please leave concrit and tell me what you think of this idea as well as who you think the two carriers are.** **Until next time, be seeing you!**


	2. The Oddity of Normal!

**Hi everyone Sen here with the first chapter of Jurassic Impact… and yes there will be dinosaurs in the next chapter. But time to give you what you've been wanting the chapter. Please leave concrit and tell me how I've done, especially if you submitted characters. The only characters that are mine are the mentors, villains and the yellow ranger… all the others belong to other people. Without further ado, Chapter 1!**

 **Captain Tomas Crane is portrayed by Dwayne Johnson**

 **Acidia is portrayed by Parineeti Chopra**

 **Plasmic is portrayed by Chris Evans**

 **Grayson Bernard is portrayed by Alex Pettyfer**

 **Rika Fukui is portrayed by Emi Takei**

 **Stefan Costa is portrayed by Steven Straight**

 **Alessia Quinn is portrayed by Olivia Holt**

 **Daniel Rose is portrayed by Joshua Brand**

Chapter 1

The ocean sparkled in the light of the morning as the trees glistened with morning dew. This was one of few places in the country where Katastros's destruction had yet to reach. Many animals found sanctuary in these parts as well as the people of Little Hope. Despite her name, Little Hope had a lot of hope. Military powers from all over the country gathered secretly there in hopes that something would come to turn the tide of the war they were in. No one aware of just how close they all were to that moment. At the time of the morning, most of the port city was sleeping except for the two newcomers that ran through the gate. The first was a bigger man or should have been but with gaunt features while his companion's curly black hair blew in the morning breeze. The curly haired one gave a relieved exhale as he said,

"We made it, Jase. We did what Tommy asked and we made it." The other man, Jase as he was called, looked over his shoulder and nodded before he rubbed the scar on his neck.

"But at what cost?" He muttered as he turned to look out at the serenity in front of him. The town still slept quietly as the guards asked for identification which both men showed them as the two newcomers went to find a place to rest. As they made their way through the town, they looked around in awe at the renovated buildings; ones that looked like something out of fantasy movie. Everything looked so natural and earthy but one could tell everything was built strong most likely with metal foundations. Jase looked around then at his companion as the other man just looked around with a twinkle gleaming from his eyes. A smile encroached on the scarred man's lips as his companion grunted when he ran into someone. The other man grunted as well as Jase looked up to see the Hulk standing right in front of them. The man was massive with big, broad shoulders and no hair what so ever. The man's tanned skin glistened in the morning sun as sweat dripped down his face and his brown eyes scanned the newcomers warily before they toned down a bit. The man smiled as he helped Jase's companion up off the ground.

"Sorry about that," the man muttered, "when I run I tend to zone everything out." Jase looked at his companion as the curly haired man waved him off.

"It's alright," he said, "I should have been paying attention." The hulkish man about to reply when an English voice rang out.

"Oui, Tomas! You need to be careful! You could hurt someone with sheer size." The three turned to see a woman run up with a man walking behind her, smirking. The man, Tomas, sighed and rubbed his temple with his middle finger making the woman huff but the man behind stifle a snort.

"Wasn't giving you the bird, Savi," Tomas growled as he looked behind her as Cal returned the gesture. The two men watched with slight amusement at the three people as the Savi looked around Tomas at the newcomers.

"And who might you two be?" she asked curiously. The two men exchanged looks as Tomas turned to look at them.

"How about I go first," Tomas suggested, "as the woman behind me said, I am Captain Tomas Crane."

"And I'm Dr. Savi Corrine," Savi added.

"And lastly, the asshole behind us is Dr. Cal Emerson," Tomas finished as Savi elbowed him in the side as Cal laughed and patted him on the shoulder. Savi sighed and rubbed her temples. The two men once again seemed amused as the curly one spoke softly,

"I'm Adam, Adam Parks, and the one next to me is Jason Lee Scott." That stopped the banter between Cal and Tomas quickly as Savi stuttered,

"Wai… Wait a minute. As in two former rangers? As in the Mastodon and Tyranno Rangers?" Adam and Jason shared a look as the three in front of them shared a look before looking down at the suitcase in Adam's hands. Adam sighed as his grip tightened subconsciously.

"And you can guess what's in this briefcase," Adam said softly. Savi, Tomas and Cal gulped as Cal finally spoke,

"New rangers… it's about time."

~PRJI~

Katastros glared long and hard at the image he had gotten. His targets had arrived at the one place he was hoping they wouldn't. And on top of all of that they still had the alien weapons without any knowledge on how the two would get that. He was sure he wiped out any of the space ridden rangers. With that tidbit stored away for later, Katastros turned around to look out at his office. In front of him stood two people or at least to the human eye stood two people. The first was muscular Caucasian man with short cropped hair and broad shoulders that revealed his muscular arms in the plain tee and jeans he wore. To the untrained eye, he didn't look like a killer. The only indication he was, was the oversized sword strapped to his back that was normally covered up his leather jacket and his blue eyes that normally looked more manic. Next to the man stood a beautiful Indian woman with rich caramel skin and long black hair worn in a braid down her back. Her flowy garb reached her thigh as her leather leggings squeaked a little as she bounced back and forth. Over her bust she had a leather armor like vest. Like the Caucasian man, she had boots on for combat fighting. Katastros looked between the two as his eyes met the woman's glowing brown eyes, the only indicator she wasn't human.

"So Acidia, Plasmic," he began causing the two to watch him more intently, "what do you have to say for yourselves?" The man, Plasmic, and the woman, Acidia, looked between each other as Plasmic replied,

"We have nothing my Lord. We have no excuses nor do we have any idea how the two managed to escape in the condition they were in." Katastros gave them a curious look as he nodded and turned. Quite frankly, he was surprised that they told him the truth on the matter. Acidia cleared her throat.

"We didn't leave empty handed entirely my Lord," Acidia spoke softly almost demurely. Katastros had to stifle a laugh at the thought as he turned to look at her, allowing her to finish.

"We left Fel to track down the other lead," Acidia finished, "with his methods and us not in the way he should be able to track down who ever gave them the devices." Katastros looked at them a smile graced his face.

"That is good news indeed," he cackled, "now what I need you two to do is to march toward Little Hope and begin the assault as soon as you get there. Give the people no time to prepare especially the two targets. In all the chaos, we will swoop in and get the targets as well as the briefcase and wipe out the last remaining stronghold." Plasmic and Acidia nodded as Katastros turned to look out the window at what was once a pinnacle of the country but now a deserted mess. Katastros's smile grew even bigger as he pulled out a sheet of paper and laughed.

~PRJI~

The morning breeze blew through the open window of a beautiful cottage as the red mass on the bed shifted a little.

"Grayson," a voice hollered, "Grayson, you need to get up so you won't be late." The red mound stirred more as the blankets moved down the bed. From underneath the mound, a head full of curly blonde hair came up as a light skinned hand ran through it. Not a moment later, the rest of the boy came up and yawned as his brown eyes scanned the room. He looked over at the window, squinting a little at the morning rays as the little amount of hair on his arms stood up. He looked down as he remembered his father always referred to his skin as a peach with its tone and the fact his hair was really short almost nonexistent. The boy, Grayson, yawned as he got out of bed and padded to his bathroom; grabbing his clothes as he went. A couple minutes later he came out fully clothed in dark jeans with brown tee under a red open vest. He looked around his room one last time before he headed down the stairs to grab a bite to eat before going to school. School… that was something he didn't quite get why. He knew they needed to know certain things to survive like about the wars and such but he learned that early on before coming to America from France. Grayson shook his head as his mother stared at him. He was pretty sure she had said something and as his mother guessed his train of thought she repeated,

"What do you want for breakfast, Grayson?" Grayson thought for a moment as he replied,

"Oatmeal please." His mother smiled as she set about making it, giving it to him a couple minutes later.

"Merci Mama," Grayson replied as he began to eat his food. His mother smiled at him as his sister came running in with his father right behind her. His mother laughed as his father picked up his little sister.

"Be careful honey," his mother cooed, "you could hurt your back. Olivia, darling, quit squirming or your father will drop you." Grayson smiled at them as his father looked at him.

"Oh, Gray, Rika said she'll be by soon and that was about five minutes ago," his father said softly. Grayson's eyes widened as he inhaled the rest of his oatmeal, which he instantly regretted, before he ran out of the kitchen. He skidded in front of the door to slip on his red tennis shoes and grab his backpack as he opened the door. Grayson stifled a laugh at the look on his friend's face when the door flew open. In front of him stood a beautiful Japanese girl with dark brown almost black eyes. Her long black hair went down to her shoulder blades as it covered her dark green oversized tunic that she complimented with ripped skinny jeans and worn dark green high top Converse. The shade of green really complimented her skin or Grayson thought so anyways, even though he would never tell her that. The girl smiled at him as he said,

"Well, ready for school Rika?" Rika nodded as she looked into the house and waved at his parents who waved back. Grayson looked over at his neighbor as he said,

"Well time to start another year, eh?" Rika giggled as the last part sounded weird with his accent. The oriental girl looked at her friend as she sighed and looked at the sky. Grayson watched her a moment before he spoke,

"What's on your mind, Rika?" Rika looked over as she shrugged then smiled.

"Nothing really… it's funny really," she murmured, "we're in the middle of what most are calling an apocalypse and we're walking to school as if everything were right in the world." Grayson thought for a moment as he nodded.

"Yes," he replied, "but even in school there are reminders of the hard times. I know you haven't gotten to it yet but the kids my age are having to go through survival courses and those older as well." Rika nodded as she sighed but gave her neighbor a smile. The two soon came to the school. Like all the other buildings the school had a natural feel to it. Upon going inside, the two saw kids of all ages in there; ranging from 11 years old to 18 years old. Rika turned to Grayson and smiled as she said,

"Well, I'll see you after school. Thanks for always walking with a lower classman like me." Grayson smiled at the girl as she turned to leave. Rika made her way through the crowded halls, disappearing from Grayson's view as he made his way to his first class. It felt weird for him to go to his class when he had no books. Then he remembered what his parents had said about the teachers holding onto them and relaxed a bit. He soon came to his history class and found a seat near the back of the room. As Grayson sat there in began to drum on his desk until a shadow covered it. He looked up to see a tall boy standing next to him asking,

"Is this seat taken?" Grayson looked beside himself as he shook his head causing the boy to smile politely as he added,

"Perfetto, grazie!" Grayson raised an eyebrow as he smiled and replied,

"Pas de souci!" The boy laughed as he shook his head and sat down finishing,

"I'm Stefano Costa but most call me Stefan. I'm surprised you could understand me that well." Grayson gave a hint of a light smile as he shook the outreached hand.

"I'm Grayson Bernard, don't really have a nickname that I wouldn't be embarrassed to share," he chuckled as did Stefan, "I'm French so I could understand the basics of what you said but anything more intricate and you would have lost me." Stefan nodded he went to lean forward but found his blue plaid shirt stuck on the chair. He untied the sleeves from around his shoulders as he straightened out his brown tee before readjusting his plaid shirt, tying it off. Grayson smiled as he saw Stefan push his square rimmed glasses up before looking toward the front himself. The class went by fast as Grayson discovered that he had most of his classes with Stefan which made things easier. Despite going to school with almost everyone there still managed to be cliques but these ones oddly enough reminded him of the hunger games and that didn't sit well with him. He and Stefan made their way toward their biology class as they heard a ruckus down the hallway. The two looked around and saw the cause of the commotion. One of the bigger juniors was picking on one of the younger kids. A twinge of fear hinted up in Grayson as he thought of Rika. Stefan scowled a bit at the bluntness of the boy and the way he acted. Without warning Stefan stormed over which surprised Grayson as he followed quickly. The boy looked up as did the younger kid when Stefan came up and put himself right between the two. From there on commenced a stare down of epic proportions. Grayson just watched curiously as he waited to see what Stefan would do. He saw the bully smirk as the wheels turned.

"You won't do anything, boy," he taunted causing Stefan to clench his jaw but hold his ground. The bully went to move on Stefan when a voice rang out,

"He's gonna whip your butt, Cass." The bully, Cass, spun to see a girl stride forward confidently with another boy following right behind her. The girl's long blonde hair blew around the edges as the rest was kept down by her backward bandana which reminded Grayson of Genma Shiranui from Naruto that Rika always talked about. The girl's shimmery brown eyes bore into Cass's grey eyes as he smirked at her.

"Well why don't you put your money where your mouth is, Alessia," Cass sneered as the girl, Alessia, rolled her eyes. Grayson raised an eyebrow as things were getting interesting when Stefan commented,

"She's in a dress, a skintight one at that. What are you… a pervert?" Alessia sputtered as giggles erupted in the hallway and Cass turned to Stefan menacingly.

"What did you say?" growled Cass. Alessia giggled as she straightened her black leggings and golden yellow skintight dress. She took off her brown bomber jacket and handed it to her friend behind her. A smile crept up onto her face as she replied,

"He implied I'd kick your butt regardless." Cass spun around but Alessia whipped her leg out causing him to be thrown off balance and fall into one of the trash bins nearby. The hallway erupted in cheers as Grayson smiled lightly and Stefan looked surprised. Alessia took her jacket from her friend and put it back on. Cass growled as he got out of the bin, with great effort, and stormed off but not before giving Alessia a murderous look. The blonde glared at him as she turned to her friend. The boy ran his hand through his messier short brown hair which pulled up his skinnier white hoodie with grey accenting on the sleeves and on his hips. He had the zipper, which was located on the right side of the hoodie unzipped revealing what seemed to be a hint of a bullet proof vest. With the sleeves pushed up a bit, the boy looked down at the floor as his hood fell against his head. Alessia shook her head as she said,

"Come one, Daniel. You know someone had to do it." The boy, Daniel, just looked at her as his bright blue eyes met her brown ones but Alessia looked away. Daniel gave a hint of a smile but just stared at her. Alessia sighed as she looked around, noticing the hallway cleared except for the boys in red and blue.

"Huh?" Alessia pondered, "I wonder where everyone went?" Daniel looked around as did Grayson and Stefan when the lights went out. Not a moment later, the four teens were illuminated by something as each on felt something different. Grayson felt a severe burning course through his body as if he was on fire while Stefan felt like he was being frozen solid. Alessia on the other hand had trouble breathing while Daniel began to turn blue in some spots. The problems seemed to last forever before the lights came back on and the problems were gone. Each teen laid sprawled on the floor as Grayson got up. He looked at Stefan as he crawled over to his new friend. He went to touch his shoulder but yelped at the freezing touch which caught Alessia's attention. The blonde struggled to sit up as she gasped for air but was grounded by an ice-cold touch. She turned to see Daniel had put his hand on her arm and she could feel the cold through her bomber. Daniel's pale complexion was beginning to come as was Stefan olive one but both were still chattering. Grayson was about to ask when a voice rang out,

"Grayson!" Grayson turned to see Rika hobbling toward them. He immediately got up and caught the 14-year-old as she went down.

"What happened, Rika?" Grayson asked in shock. Rika shook her head as she groaned.

"I don't know," she replied, "I went to find when I heard about Cass then the lights went on and I got this ungodly pain going through me then the lights came back on and it was gone." Stefan, Alessia and Daniel shared a look as Grayson said,

"You too, huh?" Rika looked wide eyed at him as he thought for a moment and shivered as bellow echoed down the oddly darkened corridor. The five teens turned to look as no one noticed the storm clouds coming in outside. The bellowing got louder as it turned more into a roar of some sort before it dissipated. Each teen watched for a moment as a magnificent boom echoed throughout the building, accompanied by a wail.

 **And here it is Chapter 1! And the introduction of the team as well as the rest of the mentors and some of the bad guys. Sorry it took me so long after the contest to get this out. I've been laid up in bed sick and haven't had the motivation to work on it.**

 **So here is the team thus far…**

 **Red Ranger is Grayson Bernard by Ahkalia**

 **Blue Ranger is Stefano "Stefan" Costa by AndreasJ**

 **Green Ranger is Rika Fukui by Glitter Queen Aila Midori**

 **Yellow Ranger is Alessia Quinn by Me**

 **White Ranger is Daniel Rose by Bookworm 101234**

 **The rest will be introduced in good time… but until next see ya!**

 **Oh, and translations are rough so if I'm wrong please let me know and I will correct it…**

 **Grazie is Italian for thank you**

 **Perfetto is Italian for perfect**

 **Pas de souci is French for no worry.**


End file.
